SPIDER OBSESSION
by Hera Black
Summary: Ron tiene un secreto… un secreto muy… arácnido


SPIDER OBSESSION

SPIDER OBSESSION

_Ron tiene un secreto… un secreto muy… arácnido_

-AAAAAAH HARRY QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA!!

-Ron solo es una arañita de hule – Contesto el moreno entre risas quitándole la araña, dándole una mirada de advertencia a su novio –Y tu Draco, ya sabes como es Ron con las arañas, así que deja de molestarlo sino quieres que te mande a dormir solo hoy

-Pero amor, es simplemente inevitable ver la cara de espanto que pone Weasley al estar cerca de una araña; siempre me anima el día – Comento el rubio quien trataba de no estallar en carcajadas ya que un Malfoy no tenia esa clase de comportamientos indecorosos

Mientras seguían discutiendo Harry y Draco; Ron se escabullo de la sala común de Gryffindor (Hay que especificar ), necesitaba despejar su mente… Y un _pequeño_ problema que tenia en esos momentos a causa del oxigenado novio de su mejor amigo…

_Sala común de Slytherin… _

-Pansy no mas, mejor vete a molestar a Theo y a Granger pero a mi DEJAME- EN- PAZ- Terminó siseando un chico de piel ébano claro y ojos de un gris casi negro, que miraba a la chica con enfado

-Pero Blaaaaise, ayúdame con Theo, sabes que no me quiere perdonar por el pequeño desliz que tuve con Adrian en la ultima salida a Hogsmeade- Suplico la morena quien estaba persiguiendo al italiano por toda la sala común

-Y con justa razón Pansy, ¿A cuantos chicos les has coqueteado y dejado que te manoseen y en frente de las narices de tu supuesto novio?

-Pero Blaise ya no se que hacer para que me coloque atención; desde que hemos estado saliendo se comporta mas frío que de costumbre; parece un príncipe con un corazón de hielo- Termino en un suspiro triste la chica mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón

-Pues solo te diré dos cosas Pansy: Una, no me metas en tus problemas con tú novio y Dos, arréglatelas tú sola por Merlín eres una Slytherin –Termino completamente cabreado Blaise saliendo de su sala, haciendo caso omiso a los reproches de Pansy

Iba caminando por los corredores, molesto con su morena amiga y sus _tácticas_ para conquistar a Theo, cuando vio a un azorado pelirrojo dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la salida del castillo; así que decidió seguirlo, y averiguar el porque del comportamiento tan extraño del despistado pelirrojo.

Ron salio hacia los jardines del colegio, hacia llegar a una pared que estaba cubierta con maleza y musgo, la toco con su varita, haciendo que la roca se deslizara hacia un lado para luego entrar, sin darse cuenta que detrás suyo había entrado otra persona que por poco y queda aplastada por la roca.

El pelirrojo siguió por un laberinto hasta llegar a una puerta de madera realmente vieja, y que daba la apariencia de que en cualquier momento se caería volviéndose astillas; Ron entro en ella, seguido muy de cerca por el chico de piel ébano que miraba mas que extrañado el comportamiento del chico.

Ron en un momento se sintió perseguido por alguien así que sintiendo miedo que alguien descubriera su pequeño secreto volteo a mirar hacia atrás encontrándose con la nada; así que respiro tranquilo, siguiendo con su camino.

Blaise se había escondido en un lugar en donde no llegase la luz de las llamas que había conjurado el pelirrojo; pero donde podía ver muy bien sus movimientos y se sorprendió al ver que la habitación en la que se encontraban era una especie de santuario lleno de…

-¿Arañas?, no que Weasley le tenia fobia a las arañas- Se pregunto el ébano al ver que el pelirrojo miraba una araña que había pintada en un tapiz muy antiguo con… ¿Lujuria? –_"Esto si que es extraño" _–Pensó el italiano, al ver el ya muy extraño comportamiento del Gryffindor siguiendo con la mirada sus movimientos

Ron necesitaba estar en su pequeño santuario, que una vez encontró mientras escapaba de una furiosa Hermione; el tenia un secreto que por vergüenza a sus amigos nunca se los había comentado… Le gustaban las arañas, sentía una especie de atracción hacia ellas; pero esa atracción era muy extraña, ya que no es que le gustase como todo chico cuando ve algún bicho extraño; sino que le excitaban las arañas; por eso en su segundo año al ver a Arargog, la araña mascota de Hagrid, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue gritar como si tuviera miedo; pero es que había sido la araña mas grande, majestuosa, y erótica que había visto en su vida; lo cual le hizo correrse tan fuerte en sus pantalones, ahí junto a su mejor amigo… Por eso su grito, no de espanto, sino de sorpresa y a la vez de excitación. Y en su tercer año con el boggart cuando apareció una araña, no fue el miedo supuestamente les profesaba hacia ellas; sino el temor de que algún día alguien se diese cuenta de su pequeño problema con estos arácnidos.

Y ahora solo unos minutos atrás, cuando Malfoy le había puesto cerca esa inofensiva araña de juguete, se puso mas duro que roca, lo cual hizo que gritara espantado porque sino fuera por la tunica escolar, se habrían dado cuenta de que tenia una carpa muy bien levantada entre sus pantalones, y por eso se había escapado de la torre, porque necesitaba desfogarse un poco.

Blaise abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el pelirrojo se deshacía de sus ropas con premura jadeando o gimiendo excitado; lo que hizo que su miembro comenzara a despertar ante el espectáculo propiciado por el Gryffindor de ojos celestes, los cuales brillaban con lujuria contenida.

Ron quedo completamente desnudo, su erección estaba pidiendo a gritos ser calmada.

Comenzó a tocarme, lenta, y sensualmente, bajando sus manos por su pecho; estimulando sus pezones, que se pusieron duros al instante; siguió bajando, lentamente por los costados, subiendo y bajando con leves y electrizantes caricias, producidas por las yemas de sus blancos dedos, mientras iba de nuevo hacia el tapiz con la pintura de araña la cual extendió en el piso para luego recostarse en el y seguir auto complaciéndose

Blaise estaba a punto de venirse, y sin siquiera haberse tocado, con la visión que en estos momentos le proporcionaba el pelirrojo, quien serpenteaba en el tapiz, mientras se masturbaba muy lentamente, soltando suspiros y jadeos que solo hacían que el italiano estuviese mas duro si era posible; empezó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta ya que su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente. Ahora solo estaba con los pantalones del uniforme, el cual estaba con la cremallera abierta, mostrando su palpitante erección, la cual estaba complaciendo con la misma velocidad con que Ron auto complacía al suyo.

No aguantaba ya mas, estaba a punto de venirse, pero de repente sintió que lo ataban mágicamente, y separaban sus manos de su cuerpo, arrancándole el alivio que se estaba proporcionado a si mismo. Abrió sus celestes ojos para encontrarse unos casi negros, completamente nublados por la lujuria, que lo miraban desde arriba, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, admirándolo, lo que hizo que se sonrojase, pero también sacar todo el coraje Gryffindor para hablar

-Que demonios haces aquí Zabini, no deberías de encontrarte aquí, este lugar es privado.

-Tan privado, como tu… Pequeña… fascinación por los arácnidos Weasley- Le respondió el italiano quien se había agachado susurrándole con una voz, ronca y sensual, que lo hizo jadear

-Hummm... veo que estamos muy… calientes…quizá… podría ayudante con ello

-Siiiii- Jadeo el pelirrojo quien mandó al carajo su moral y todo lo demás, a lo cual Blaise sonrió, para luego acercarse a sus labios y besarlo apasionadamente, mientras deshacía el hechizo de las cuerdas

Después de verse libre del amarre, Ron se aferro al cuello de Slytherin mientras le ayudaba a quitarse las últimas prendas que este llevaba. El contacto del sus erecciones fue casi orgásmica; sentirlas piel contra piel, duras, pulsantes, y calientes.

Los dos chicos se enfrascaron en su propia batalla por el control del beso mientras se restregaban sin pudor, sin vergüenza; Blaise tumbó de nuevo a Ron sobre el tapiz, mientras repartía besos por toda la extensión del cuello, bajando por la clavícula, y descendiendo por el pecho tan blanco como la leche del pelirrojo, quien le estaba proporcionando una sinfonía de gemidos que estaba haciéndole perder la razón.

Siguió bajando repartiendo candentes besos por ese trabajado cuerpo, hasta llegar al la erguida erección de su amante, la cual engullo de un solo bocado, haciendo gemir, y gritar de placer al Gryffindor, quien abrió mas las piernas, mientras serpenteaba y se arqueaba por esa bífida lengua que recorría con parsimonia y gula la extensión de su miembro.

Blaise al ver la sumisión de su pelirrojo amante, comenzó a preparar su entrada, haciendo que este gimiese y jadease cada vez más alto. Cuando sintió que estaba preparado, dejo de proporcionarle placer a ese deliciosos miembro, para posicionarse ente las piernas de Ron, quien nublado por el placer, se penetro a si mismo rodeando sus piernas en la cintura del chico ébano, gimiendo ambos por el repentino movimiento.

Blaise estaba mas que a gusto, disfrutaba ver cada gesto, escuchar cada gemido, y recibir cada beso y caricia que le prodigaba el ojiazul mientras lo penetraba con suaves embestidas que poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad, hasta correrse lo dos en una misma danza dejando sus corazones al descubierto, dandose cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, quedando exhaustos y a la vez satisfechos.

Ahora estaban los dos, recostados en el viejo tapiz, abrazados y con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, mientras Blaise, acariciaba los cabellos color fuego, empapados en sudor para luego besarlos, haciendo que el Gryffindor sonriera

-De que te ríes pequeña zanahoria

-De que, sino hubiera sido por esto, no estaríamos juntos –Respondió el pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Sabes cuanto han intentado Harry y Draco en que nos juntáramos?

-Si, son unas celestinas que no sirvieron

-Pero por lo visto, van a estar muy felices por lo nuestro

-Si y todo gracias a que eres un Aracnófilo- Se burlo el italiano

-Y hablando de arañas… ¿Te disfrazarías de araña para mí?


End file.
